


Rebellion Expects A Cause

by honorableotp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Believe in Swan Queen, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ, M/M, Possible Character Death, punk!Killian, punk!Tink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorableotp/pseuds/honorableotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s the thing about me: I’m not a bad kid. I dyed my hair, I hate my mother,  I got an industrial bar and a septum piercing illegally, I don’t get the best grades, and just between me and you; I have a tattoo. But I’m not a bad kid.<br/>Tink is just trying to get her friends through high school, and she cares about them more than anything. The high school in Storybrooke, Maine has metaphorical closets overflowing with queer kids, one of her teachers might be taking advantage of girls, and her mom decides to become the new school counselor. This can't be good.<br/>This is my first fic, so criticize! Story may get darker, I don't know yet.<br/>I ABANDONED THIS STORY <br/>{I do not own and do not claim to own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Not A Bad Kid

Here’s the thing about me: I’m not a bad kid. I dyed my hair, I hate my mother, I got an industrial bar and a septum piercing illegally, I don’t get the best grades, and just between me and you; I have a tattoo. But I’m not a bad kid.  
My name is Isabelle Superior, but I go by Tink now. I’m in my sophomore year of high school in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. My best friend is named Killian Jones, and he’s kind of a whore. But I love him. My mom is basically a nun, except for the part where she fucked her boyfriend of 3 years in her senior year of high school and got me. I think she still resents me for stopping her life, but she should’ve used protection. That’s the need-to-know I guess. Now onto the story.  
I groaned when my alarm clock started blaring, rolling over to face the wall after I slapped the snooze button. I guess you could say this is my early morning ritual; my alarm goes off at 7:15 am, and I press snooze, roll over, and collect my thoughts until the alarm goes off again. Today, however, was the first day of my sophomore year of high school, so my thoughts were along these lines:  
Ugh. First day. You’re a sophomore, kid, congrats! God, I’m sarcastic even in my own brain, aren’t I? I should call Killian, make sure he gets up. I wonder if I’ll get to punch any freshmen today. I mean, they’ve gotta learn not to fuck with my friends, right? We’ll see. I want a bagel. Blueberry. I wonder if Killian has an-  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
My very entertaining inner-monologue was interrupted by my good friend Satan the Alarm Clock. I sighed and turned it off, swinging my legs over the bed. I enter my bathroom and stared at myself. My large blue eyes stared right back. I grabbed the brush on the counter and ran it through my now chopped short hair, trying to get the blue streaks to go where I wanted within the black. I reached over and turned on my music, smiling when Mr. Brightside by The Killers came on. This song always energizes me. Anyways, go through my morning, jammin’ the whole time, and I decided to wear black tights with my Doc Martins, and a black skirt with a Nirvana shirt that I had bought with Killian after we had been fans for about 3 months. His was still full length, but I had cut mine to look a little more ripped at the bottom, and it’s a little bit of a crop top, I suppose. I pulled a leather jacket on over this, and applied some darker red lipstick and expertly winged eyeliner; I had been practicing all summer. I grabbed my head phones, my backpack, and my phone, dialing Killian as I walked out of my room.  
Ringg… Ringg… Ringg…  
“Hey asshat, you’ve reached my voicemail because I don’t like you enough to pick up. Don’t leave a message.” I heard the beep, but hung up my phone and slipped it into my pocket before continuing.  
I flipped up my septum piercing just in case my mom was home and saw me. I leaned over the staircase banister and saw her making coffee. I snuck down the stairs and along the blind spot on the wall that I had come to know so well, before slipping out the front door. I walked the block to Killian’s house and walked in, looking around. His dad wasn’t back from the trip yet, apparently. I walked into the basement to see a blue tipped head of dark hair on a mass of pillows. Killian and I had done the hair together. I rolled my eyes before going over to his bed and jumping on top of him, hearing him grunt.  
“Bloody hell, lass, if you wanted me that bad you should’ve just asked.” He said, flipping over to look at the ceiling as I rolled into the spot next to him. I snorted.  
“You put the ‘ho’ in sophomore.”  
“Haha. How long have you had that one up your sleeve?”  
“Since the day you got your eyebrow pierced. You were flirting with the chick who worked there, remember?” He grinned nostalgically.  
“Aye, I remember. She was the bloody devil.”  
“I think you’re confusing her with yourself.”  
“Mhmm…” I looked over to him, and he was falling asleep.  
“Dude, come on,” I said, shoving him. “We’ve got to go to school.” Silence. And then his eyes popped open, and he practically jumped up.  
“SHIT!” He exclaimed. “What time is it?!” I calmly turned on my phone.  
“7:45 am. You have exactly 15 minutes. Plus we have to get there. We might have to speed. I’ll make bagels.” I headed upstairs and popped the bagels in the toaster, before packing Killian’s backpack. He had his well-worn copy of his favorite book, The Book Thief. It’s my second favorite. My first being Divergent. He also had 3 notebooks, for all 7 of our classes, and 1 folder. I sighed at his unpreparedness, but luckily I had extras just for him. I brought the backpack out to his motorcycle, his pride and joy; The Jolly Roger. She’s a 2015 Kawasaki Vulcan Classic 900, with blue decal instead of the electric green that’s on most. The license plate I had gotten him for his birthday read ‘The Rolly Joger’ due to me being a little tipsy while filling out the paperwork. He loves it. I was looking at the Jolly, checking for scratches since I had last seen her, two days ago. Killian emerged from the house wearing black jeans, his leather jacket, black converse, and a white t-shirt with three black skeletons dancing on it, and his signature eyeliner. He shoved the rest of the bagel in his mouth before hopping on, balancing his backpack in his lap, and I got on behind with one arm wrapped around him, the other arm preoccupied with my bagel. We both pulled on our helmets.  
“Ready?” he asked.  
“You forgot my fucking cream cheese, asshole.”  
“Sucks for you.” He responded, laughing. I heard the engine rev, and we were off.  
“Sophomore year, here we come!” I exclaimed, with obviously fake enthusiasm. Killian chuckled.


	2. I Punched Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may have punched a modern version of Snow White, but I'm not a bad kid.  
> {I do not own and do not claim to own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters.}

As Killian and I pulled up to the school, I heard the familiar schoolyard chatter, a few shouts here and there. I shook my hair out and set the helmet on the seat, and looked over to see Killian scanning the parking lot.

“Killian, don’t look for him. He gets cocky when he sees you like that.” Kilian’s head whipped around to look at ne.

“I don’t know what you’re talking talking about.” He said, sniffing indignantly. I rolled my eyes, turning away to look around, smiling when I saw my friend Mulan walking towards me.

Killian whistled, long and low.

“She just gets hotter every year,” He said, “Man, if she weren’t gay, I would  _ so _ hit that, and I mean li-“ I elbowed him in the rib, hard. I heard an  _ oof _ before feeling him double over, and started walking ahead of him. Mulan had been a friend of mine since halfway through freshman year. I don’t actually remember how, but suddenly we were pretend sword fighting with meter sticks in our science class. It was honestly really intense, and she got pretty into it, and then she jumped on top of the fucking counter tops, no help whatsoever, just put her back to me, and before I could even think about diving to mimic stabbing her, she jumped and landed, on her feet, panting and grinning down at me like this was the most exhilarating thing she had ever done in her life. I knew right then, I had to have this girl. Not in the sexual way, no, that’s Killian’s thing, and from what I hear (mostly from him) he’s pretty good at it. But I collect people. The extraordinary ones. The boy with the British accent who climbed into my treehouse when we were seven and invited me to play pirates, telling me I’d be the perfect Tinkerbell, and insisted that Hook was really just a misunderstood, devilishly handsome man. Or the young woman who still finds playing pretend with meter sticks exciting, who can jump on top of counters with no help, who has one of the most heavily guarded hearts I’ve ever seen.  I surround myself with people like that, let myself care about them, and hope to a god I don’t believe in that they choose to care about me.

I strode over to Mulan and hugged her shortly. She pulled back, holding me at shoulder length and scanning her chocolate eyes over me before saying,

“You know, you haven’t grown at all.” I heard Killian laugh behind me.

“Oh, bite me.” I said. She laughed, before turning to Killian. I’m 5’3, and my friends never forget to remind me.

“Hey loser, how was your summer?” I heard her ask, but I was already searching for more of my friends.

“Not as good as yours. I heard you were in China all summer.”

“Yeah, visiting family. Had to act real straight the whole time, it was agonizing.” I saw Belle reading a book on top of a picnic table, Ashley and Thomas talking, Ruby on her phone,  Mary-Margaret looked like she was talking to David about something, but he was looking over here. I heard Killian say something to Mulan about a concert we had went to, and Mulan said something about how jealous she was. I followed David's gaze and grinned when I saw that he was looking at Killian. I looked in the other direction and saw Phillip and Aurora walking towards us holding hands, and I felt a pang for Mulan, after one night we were drinking rum at Killian’s, and she let it slip that she’s in love with Aurora. And then I saw him. 

_ I’ve gotta distract Killian. _

“Mulan, I think Aurora is looking for you.” I said quickly, nodding in the direction of Aurora and Phillip, and quickly, but not quickly enough to miss Mulan’s face fall at the sight of the couple,but I did my best to ignore it and turned around to face Killian.

“Killian, we should go talk to Mary-Margaret and David.” I said, dragging him in the complete opposite direction of Jefferson.

“Okay, Superior, jeez. We get it, you like David.” I scoffed and released Killian’s hand as we passed by Regina Mills, cheerleading captain and head bitch, talking to some blonde I’d never seen before. Mary-Margaret turned as we walked up, and frowned when she saw us. David smiled, and gave me one-armed hug.

“Ah, the dangerous duo!” 

He gave Killian a hug that lingered for just a little too long. I was looking at David and smirking when he pulled away, and when we made eye contact I winked, causing him to blush and look away. 

“Hey mate, how was summer with your dad?” Mary-Margaret was glaring at me. I gave her a sweet smile, but we both knew I wasn’t being sweet. I wasn’t sure what Mary-Margaret’s problem was today, because she seemed worse than usual. She’s never liked David’s friendship with Killian and I, we’re everything she’s not. Killian believes in Greek Gods (I kid you not), and I’m an atheist. We have piercings, we have blue hair, we fight, we hate our parents, whatever is considered your everyday “bad kid” shit, we fit the stereotype. But we’re not bad kids. 

“It was… it was fine.” David looked away again. Mary-Margaret turned to him, sympathetic, and grabbed his hand. She’s a good girlfriend, I’ll give her that. We spent a few minutes catching up, and Killian and David got pulled away after Phillip threw a football at David’s back, a shout accompanying, telling them to join. I tried to follow, I don’t play any sports but it’s not like I can’t play catch, and I certainly didn’t want to be alone with Mary-Margaret, but she grabbed my wrist while the boys ran off. I turned back towards her.

“I want you to stay away from him.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure I know what you mean.” I said, a slight smile on my face.

“Oh, don’t play dumb. I mean, judging from your hair you don’t have to play, but you know what I’m talking about.”

“Mary-Margaret, Killian and I are his friends. We don’t abandon our friends.”

“ _ Friends. _ ” She spat out, “Like I don’t see him staring at you, or you winking at him, or him on your Instagram all the time?” I laughed.

“Mary-Margaret. I promise you I do not want to get in David’s pants.”

“Bullshit. Either way, you and your fag of a boyfriend are bad influen-” My fist made contact with her face before I knew it was going to. I heard a satisfying crunch, and an  _ oof. _ She was on the ground holding her bleeding nose, and I could already sense the people closing in, and I knew it wouldn’t be long before a teacher came to break it up. Distantly, I heard Killian’s exclamation of 

“Dammit, Tink! On the first fucking day?!” I barely noticed any of it. I lifted her up by her shirt, letting her feet resting on the ground, but still holding on. I was in her face, and probably spitting. 

“You’d better not let me hear you saying that word  _ ever  _ again. You’d better not let me hear you say anything even remotely homophobic, and you’d better not insult Killian ever again, either.  Or it’ll be a lot worse than a trip to the nurse.” I let go and turned around, seeing Killian standing there, arms crossed shaking his head. He was next to David, who was staring at me with something in his eyes, which I couldn’t quite put my finger on, but it definitely wasn’t anger. I pushed through the group of people standing around, and felt Killian follow me, telling David to take care of Mary-Margaret.

“Tink, oh my god, I can’t  _ fucking  _ believe you! You-”

“Don’t even start Jones. Give me your keys. I was stomping towards the parking lot, hands shaking. 

“Tink, no way in hell am letting you drive the Jolly while you’re this pissed!”

“Dammit, Killian! They’re just gonna make me go home anyways! I just punched the Snow White of Storybrooke! I’ll be lucky if it’s anything less than expulsion!”

“Tink, why the hell do you always protect me?” He grabbed my wrist and turned me around. I looked in his bluer-than-blue eyes and let out a breath. They were already calming me down.

“She said fag. I punched her extra hard because it was directed at you. Not everything is about you, captain.” I was calmer now. He sighed, and hugged me. I breathed in his saltwater and rummy scent. It’s in his bodywash, he’s not drunk. His chin was resting on my head, and then his arm was around me and we were walking towards the school.

“Come on, we’re gonna be late.” He and I both knew I couldn’t go home. They would call my mom.

"She called you my boyfriend."

"You wish."

“There’s blood on my hand. That’s so metal.” He rolled his eyes.

“Sophomore year, here we come!” He said, mimicking me. I chuckled a little. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!  
> Honestly guys this was gonna be a Swan Queen fic in the beginning, and I think I might go back to that, but Tink and Killian will remain the main characters. Oh, and I've decided on sexualities for some people:  
> Tink- Straight and Asexual  
> Killian - Pansexual  
> Mary-Margaret - Straight  
> Mulan - Lesbian  
> David - Gay  
> Ruby - Bisexual  
> Jefferson - Pansexual  
> Regina - Bisexual  
> Emma - Bisexual  
> If any of you guys are queer and want representation, I will most likely be happy to make a character whatever sexuality you want! Anyways, hope you guys have enjoyed this, sorry if there are any errors, I had to write this really fast because I haven't had access to a computer lately, and I wanted to get the second chapter up for you guys, and get started on the actual story line. Please tell me what you guys think!


	3. Into The Dragon's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may have laughed hysterically at someone who was probably in a lot of pain that I caused, but I'm not a bad kid.  
> {I do not own and do not claim to own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters.}

I was expecting it when it happened, about 10 minutes into my first hour, Composition, Killian was sitting next to me, already doodling in his notebook, and I heard the chipper voice of the school secretary, Nova, over the PA system.

“Isabelle Superior, please report to the office, Isabelle Superior.” Most of the heads in the room turned towards me, but my eyes were already on Killian, who was looking at me with a grim look on his face. I smiled back, attempting to reassure him, but I’m sure he saw right through me.

“Miss Superior, you heard her, get down to the office.” Came Mr. Booth’s voice from the front of the room. I got up and put my things in my backpack, which was hanging on the back of my chair, and slung it onto my back, winking at Mulan as I left the room. As the door closed I heard Mr. Booth continue to ask the class about why we signed up for Composition.

 _It's an easy A, that’s why._  .

As I walked down the hall the classroom I was just in faded away and I had a sense of foreboding.  I mean, it’s not like I don’t care about getting in trouble. I don’t enjoy it, despite my bad girl attitude. The principal of this school doesn’t help, either. I avoid getting caught committing whatever the hell terrible deed I’m doing as much as possible. There’s only two situations where I throw all my fucks away and don’t care if I get caught:

  1. Someone is racist, homophobic, or etc. and need a good punch in the face
  2. Killian needs me



I strolled into the office, noticing David sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs they supplied for kids who are waiting to get chewed out.

_So, mostly you, you bloody idiot. Oh my god, I sound like Killian. I mean, it’s not surprising, seeing as you do literally everything with him. He’s done his eyeliner while you pooped. Why am I thinking in third person? Because you’re a weirdo, that’s why. Jesus Christ, how many times have we gone over this? So many._

My inner-monologue, as I like to call it, may seem a little strange. It’s just how I think. It’s entertaining, and I get bored easily.

David was comforting an overly dramatic Mary-Margaret, looking like he really did not want to be there. She was sobbing on his shoulder, her back to me, and he looked up as I walked in and, surprisingly, gave me a small smile. The door closed and Mary-Margaret turned around, brows furrowing when she realized it was me. I burst out laughing. She looked like a raccoon mixed with Squidward; she had two black eyes and a huge bandage wrapped around her entire nose. Her brows became even more furrowed, if that’s possible, obviously offended by my amusement. Nova looked up then, smiling when she saw me. I walked over and leaned against the desk, picking up a pen to fiddle with.

“Hey Tink! Oops, I mean Isabelle. Your mom told me not to encourage that nickname!” She said cheerfully. I smiled at her. Nova is my mother’s friend from church, but she’s a polar opposite. I rolled my eyes.

“Nova, my mother also told you not to get married to Leroy. She doesn’t want either of us to be happy.”

“Now, I’m sure that’s not true!”

“Okay, Nova. So how are you?”

“Oh, I’m great! Leroy and I just got back from our honeymoon in Hawaii! It was ah-mazing!! It’s by the ocean, too you know, I mean, of course you know, but it’s so different from Maine! So I’m doing amazing, but that poor girl over there is having an awful time!” She said, practically all in one breath.

“That sounds wonderful, Nova. And, yeah, she got punched”

“Oh that’s awful! That Mary-Margaret is such a nice girl! Who would ever punch her?”

“She’s not as nice as everyone says, you know.”

“How so?”

“She’s extremely homophobic, and the whole reason she got punched is because she used a slur towards somebody’s best friend.”

“Oh, that’s horrible.” Nova lowered her voice and leaned towards me, “In that case, if you ask me, she deserved it.” She admitted, with a little giggle. I smiled.

“I agree.” She started to say something else, but the phone rang, and I went to sit down with a little wave.

When I sat down, I sat right next to David.

“Hey.” I said. When he said started to return my greeting, Mary-Margaret slapped his chest. We sat there in silence, with Nova talking to whoever was on the phone in the background, and you could sense the rage coming off of Mary-Margaret in waves, and David was leaning slightly towards me, which was satisfying. The principal’s office door opened, and Headmistress, as she wanted us to call her for some reason, Mills poked her head out of the door.

“Mary-Margaret, come.” She went back into the room without looking to see if Mary-Margaret was following. She got up and wiped away a non-existent tear before following and closing the door behind her. David and I sat there in silence for about two minutes before he said.

“Tink… you know, I think...” I looked at him expectantly, “I think she deserved it. The punch, I mean.”

“I know what you mean. I knew you felt that way.”

“Oh.” More quiet.

“Why are you with her?”

“Who? Mary-Margaret?” I nodded. “Because she’s my girlfriend.”

“You don’t love her though. You don’t even like her.”

“Wha- Yes I do!” he stuttered, unconvincingly. I gave him a look.

“Well…I could.” I didn’t stop looking at him. “I _have_ to, alright? I can’t…”

“Like boys?” I had said it so quietly I wasn’t sure if heard me or not. He didn’t react. After about a minute, he spoke so quietly I almost missed it.

“I don’t know what you mean.” I placed my hand over his, which was gripping the arm of his chair so tightly his fingers were turning white. He sighed, and relaxed his hand, holding onto mine. “How... how did you know?” His voice broke at the ‘how’, and it made me want cry for him, and that people have made him feel this way, so afraid, so _terrified_ , to love somebody.

“You’re in love with my best friend.” He was quiet again.

“Oh.” His voice was wavering, and extremely quiet. “It doesn’t matter, anyways. He’s straight.” I wanted to tell him otherwise. I wanted to so bad, but Killian was still in the close, and it wasn’t my place. So I just held his hand, and pretended I didn’t see when he hastily wiped away tears.

“I won’t tell anyone. Cross my heart.”

“You broke her nose.” He finally said, releasing my hand. His voice was back to normal, and he even laughed a little. My eyes widened.

“Seriously?!”

_Jesus! Oh my god, I hope she doesn’t send me the bill for her plastic surgery! I’ll have to work at Granny’s for the rest of my high school career! Goddammit Tink, why the hell do you have to be so badass?!_

“Yeah. Then nurse just popped it back into place, said she won’t even need plastic surgery. She’s insisting otherwise, of course, but her pops will never let her get it if she doesn’t need it.” I breathed out. Now that my mini-crisis was over, I could properly react. I shook my head, laughing.

“I’m so fucking metal.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you are.”

The door to the office opened, and Mary-Margaret appeared, motioning for David to follow her as she walked by. He smiled at me before he walked out, and then the thing I was dreading most at this moment happened.

“Miss Superior, please, come in.” It genuinely seems like a polite and friendly way to invite me into her office, but her voice sent shivers down my spine. You just know if she was the villain in a story, she would be the worst kind. I rose from my seat and entered the dragon’s lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, and next chapter we'll meet Regina and possibly Emma. Yay!


	4. Spawn of the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may have gotten into a heated argument with the headmistress, but I'm not a bad kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters.

I stepped into Headmistress Mills’ spacious office, taking in the mostly black decor. Every once in awhile I catch a splash of purple.

 _We get it, you’re dark, you’re sexy, you’re Cora Mills. Subtlety isn’t your strong suit._ _But honestly, how much of the arts department’s money did this bitch spend on this office? Because Geppetto is always mentioning that there aren’t enough funds for woodshop. And Mary-Margaret is constantly complaining that the choir doesn’t get enough funds._

I wasn’t sure of I could sit down, not wanting to offend the easily offendable Cora Mills, but she instructed me to, curt and formal, almost as if she could read my mind.

_She probably can._

I sat down into a roundish black chair, leaning back with my feet splayed out in front of me, hands folded in my lap. I’m calmer now. Cora can chew me out any day, that’s fine. She can’t really do anything. But if my mother gets wind of this… well. You can guess. Or maybe you can’t. Either way.

“So, Miss Superior, you punched Miss Blanchard.” It’s a statement, not a question. Mills almost sounded impressed, which wouldn’t be a surprise, I don’t think the Mills family has a good relationship with the Blanchard family.

“Yes.” I answered, since I didn’t know what else to say.

“Hmm..” Was all she said. She continued to stare at me, one eyebrow raised, which reminded me a bit of Killian.

A minute went by, and she said nothing. Then another 30 seconds went by and I was beginning to understand. Cora fucking Mills, power hungry bitch that she is, is trying to get me to admit defeat. I almost rolled my eyes, but she was staring right into them. It was the most petty thing, honestly. She had never done this to me before, so she must be feeling weak, she must be craving the feeling of power, and to her it wouldn’t matter who it came from.  Most people I know would have continued to stare at her, I think. And I 100% could have stared right back into her cruel eyes for as long as I wanted, I had plenty of things swirling around in my head to distract myself. But I wanted to get this over with.

“Her face made this awesome crunching sound when I hit her. You know, I’ve punched people before, and I’ll punch people in the future, but I never thought I’d be able to break someone’s nose!” She looked royally pissed off now. She put her hands together, her forearms on the desk.

“Isabelle, punching a peer is a serious offense, if I may remind you.”

“And using slurs isn’t?”  
“Not everyone considers that to be a slur.”

“Not everyone considers the N word to be a slur, either, but that doesn’t mean it’s not!” I’m leaning forward now.

“Isabelle, we are talking about your punishment, not Mary-Margaret’s.” I _hate_ that she can do that. I’m sitting here, all worked up, and she’s completely zen. I lean back, and take a breath, hopefully not a big enough one for her to notice that I’m trying desperately to calm down, and I talk real quietly.

“We’re not talking about Mary-Margaret’s punishment because it’s nonexistent.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Oh, I think I do. You were too afraid to start a controversial about the LGBTQ kids at this school. You were too afraid to start something with the Blanchards. You’re a _coward._ ” Her eyes turned even colder, if that’s possible. She started typing at her computer.

“This is going on your permanent record, Miss Superior. I let the other… disagreements slide, but this was uncalled for.”

“That’s bullshit!”

“I would watch your tone, Miss Superior.”

“All due respect, headmistress, this was not uncalled for, and you know it! You let the other “disagreements” go because I punched them for the same reason as I did this time. You just don’t like me calling you out on your cowardice.”

“Isabelle. The Blanchards will take this school down. It is not wise to start anything with them right now, but you know I agree with you on this, at least. I have to punish you adequately, or her parents will cause hell. Leave it. You will be serving a two day out of school suspension, starting on Thursday. Do not make it more.” She looked away from her computer and into my eyes. I stood up and grabbed my bag.

“You and I both know you could handle her parents and whatever hell they cause.”

I left the door open behind me.

 

***     *     ***

 

Here’s all there is to be said about my relationship with Cora Mills: It’s a Hate/Respect.

I hate her, she hates me, but we have a grudging respect for eachother. At least that’s how I feel about her, correction; _felt_ , and it kind of of seems like she feels the same. And that whole argument that just happened, I’m thinking the same thing you are;

 _What the_ ** _fuck_** _just happened? Jesus Christ, Tink, what the fucking hell is_ _wrong with you?? You just swore at (minimally, but still) the fucking headmistress! You argued with her, intensely! And she didn’t bloody well do anything. Well, that’s not true, she gave you a two day suspension. Maybe she was punishing you for the disrespect, but she’s making it seem like you’re being punished for ruining the prettiest face in Storybrooke. Either way, she’s going to have to earn back my respect. I’m pissed._

As I walked down the hallway, I look at my phone, and there were only seven minutes left until the bell rang. I decided to not go back to class, and pulled out my phone to text Killian.

 

 **Tink:** i managed to escape! meet u by ur locker

 **Tink:** be ready, im pissed

 **Captain Hook:** good to hear u made it. wuts wrong?

 **Tink:** ur not supposed to have ur phone out. focus! tell u soon ;)

 

I was leaning against Killian’s locker when a few kids came out of a nearby classroom before the bell rang, they must’ve been let out early. Regina Mills was among them. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a red silk blouse, and heels that looked to be around 5 inches. She looked fucking amazing. Her backpack was hanging off her shoulder, but it didn’t affect her ‘I’m a grown ass woman, and don’t you think otherwise’ look.

Regina and I aren’t friends, and we never have been. She’s ruled this school since day one, but not really in a petty way. It’s as if she’s also been too grown up to be here. She’s a woman. A real and proper woman, whereas the rest of us are girls. Regina should be running a 5 star hotel in Italy or marrying a prince and becoming the most powerful ruler the world has ever known.

She’s walking towards me.

_Hmm.. Strange._

She was standing in front of me and there was an impressed look in her eyes, and a slight smile on her face.

“You’re Isabelle Superior. You punched that bitch, Mary-Margaret.” It wasn’t a question. She reminds me of her mother.

“Yeah, I did.”

“I’m Regina.”

“I know.”

“There’s a back to school party at my house tonight. You might have ended up there somehow anyways, but now you’re invited.” I looked at her.

“Maybe I’ll come.”

She smiled at me again, but I still can’t tell if it’s a sweet smile or a cruel smile. She turned and walked away from me, and i got a whiff of her apple shampoo.

_That was strange._

I don’t know much about the Mills’ relationship with the Blanchards, but I do remember in the last month of our freshman year, Regina attacked Mary-Margaret, and then her father left with her. I wasn’t there to see it because I was waiting for Killian outside of the school. He had to go back in because he forgot his house key in his locker. He told me about it.

**Flashback**

_Isabelle sat impatiently on the steps, waiting for Killian. It was a beautiful day, it was hot, but the breeze evened it out. She wore little to no black back then, that transition happened mainly over that summer. Her hair was a brilliant blond, and it was long. It was up that day, in a bun, and she was wearing dark blue jeans and a green t-shirt. She looked up as someone with long, black hair sprinted by wearing what looked like sleep wear._

_Five minutes went by._

_A stout man in a suit ran up the stairs, panting._

_What is going on?_ _She wondered._

_Henry Mills carried out Regina over his shoulder,who was screaming and kicking and pounding on his back. Then a lankier, clean-shaven, Killian came running out._

_“Isabelle!” He rushed breathlessly up to her, extending his hand to help me up, “You’ll never believe what just happened!”_

_“Did it have something to do with Regina Mills?”_

_“Aye. She just wrapped her hands around Mary-Margaret’s neck! She was screaming bloody murder about some bloke named Daniel, and she just ran and jumped onto Mary-Margaret, and started hitting her! But, Bell.. she actually started to strangle her. But then Henry Mills runs up and drags Regina away, and the teachers were telling us to move along.”_

_“Jesus fucking Christ, Killian. What the fuck do you think that was about?”_ _  
_ _“Well I don’t bloody well know, do I? Some kind of mental break on Regina’s part, it seems.”_

**End of Flashback**

 

I was remembering this as I leaned against  Killian’s locker.

_God, that was before so much. Before everything, for both of us._

The bell rang _,_ and the hallways filled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Regina joins us, finally! Next chapter we'll see more of Regina, and Emma will come in. Actually, it's the big back to school party, so almost everyone will be there. Also, maybe I should start making the chapters longer, because chapters 1-4 (and probably 5) are all 1 day. Tell me what you guys think of that. If there are typos, I'll fix them tomorrow, but I'm really tired right now.  
> Remember; I appreciate all kinds of criticism, and if I don't, I'll act like I do :)


	5. Maybe It Won't Be Terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may be sneaking out, but I'm not a bad kid.

I sighed as I stepped through my front door, closing it behind me. 

“I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye this morning, Isabelle.” I quickly pretended to be rubbing my nose so I could flip up my septum piercing. 

“It’s Tink, mother. And sorry, Killian was waiting.” 

“I don’t know why you insist on going by that name, Isabelle. It’s not the one God has given you.”

“Mother, you gave me that name, I know you like to think otherwise, but there  _ is  _ a difference. At least I don’t go by Reul.”

“Isabelle, that is my name. How was school? Did anyone comment on that disgusting hair?”

“Yeah, actually. Aurora told me it looks great!”  She made a distasteful noise, like someone had just offered her a pet skunk. 

“I have to go to the church to run the bake sale, that Eva Blanchard can’t do anything right.”

“Okay, mother. I have homework to do, so bye.” I said, heading upstairs. I threw my backpack on my bed, when my phone started to ring. I answered without looking.

“Hello?”

“Hey, we still going to that party tonight?”

“Uhhh…” I was rummaging through my backpack, “yeah, I guess. I mean we don’t have to, we can just go to the park or something, but I feel like we should because I don’t want to get on the wrong side of Regina.” Killian laughed.

“Yeah, neither do I. So… do you know who’s coming?” 

“Aha!” I said, pulling out my phone charger, “Sorry, what?”   
“I asked if you’ve heard who’s coming.” I sighed.

“Killian, I don’t talk to Jefferson. I hate him. He is literally the only cause of arguments between us!”

“I just asked if you knew who was going, jeez.”

“Oh, like you weren’t asking about Jefferson.”

“Whatever, Tink, I’ve gotta do homework.”

“We don’t have homework, it’s the first day.”

“Oh, right. Booth wants us to write about our summer, so I can’t even copy off of David.” He said, sounding annoyed.

“Dammit. Ugh, I’ll text you when I finish. But I can’t sneak out until Reul gets home, because she’ll come up and check on me.”   
“Okay, talk to you later.”

“Yep.” I hung up, and sat down at my desk, sighing.

**2 Hours Later**

My mother came bursting into my room; she always does that, like she’s trying to catch me in the act of I don’t know. But today she caught me in the act of putting my homework away. 

“I’m home.”

“Okay.” I stood in front of my window, back to her.

“Eva brought in peach cobbler, which was Briar’s dish, so there were two, which was just a complete disaster.”

“Mhmm.” I heard her step into my room.

“I’m trying Isabelle.”

“I don’t need you to try.” I could see Killian’s house from here. 

“I can’t fix this by myself. You need to contribute.” I snorted.

“You’re not actually trying mother. All you do is hate my hair and my bestfriend.”

“It could be a lot worse, Isabelle.”

“What, you could be hitting me again?” I turned to look at her. She was leaving the room. She left the door open. I sighed and walked over to close it. I checked my phone, it was 9:30, which means only about an hour and twenty minutes until I would sneak out. 

_ You took so long on your homework. That’s because you weren’t even doing it for most of the time. Oh, yeah. _

I sighed, and picked up my phone.

“Hello?” a groggy voice answered.

“Were you seriously asleep? David, it’s only 9:30.”

“Yeah...  I was really tired from comforting my girlfriend all day after some bitch punched her.” I laughed.

“Rude. Get up, and get ready. We’re going to a party.”

“What?”

“You, me, and Killian. We’re going to Regina Mill’s party.”

“Tink, I can’t just go to a party.”

“Why not?”

“Because A; my father would never allow it, and B; If Mary-Margaret gets wind that I was hanging out with you, she’ll kill me.”

“So?”

“I’d rather stay alive, thanks.”

“ _ David. _ This is high school. Parties are where you can kiss people, kiss a certain someone, in a closet or something. Which would be ironic.”

“Tink! I’m not going to kiss Killian!”

“Ugh, fine. But you’re coming. No buts. Wear something hot. I want to be so turned on that even I, in all of my ace glory, am turned on.” I had come out to most of my friends as asexual over the summer, by the way. 

“Fine. But I’ll meet you at Killian’s. Oh god, I’ve never been to his house before. Nevermind, I’ll meet you at your house.” I rolled my eyes.

“Okay, just tell Mother Superior you’re here to bring me over to Mary-Margaret’s to study.”

“Okay.” At least now I don’t have to sneak out. I got up and grabbed my bag for school, putting some clothes and makeup in there for the party; I would get changed at Killian’s. My mother was probably already scandalized at the fact the when i raise my arms my stomach shows. 

I passed the next 15 minutes by playing with my dart board; I had gotten pretty good over the years. I heard the doorbell ring, and I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. My mom was opening the door. 

“Hey Mrs. Superior! I’m here for Tink, we’re going to go study at Mary-Margaret’s place.”

“Studying already?” My mother’s voice had a kind tone to it, she adored Mary-Margaret and David, but she was skeptical. “It’s only the first day of school!”

“Yeah, we’re going to look over a packet Mr. Booth gave us, but we might end up watching some movies.”

“Hey, Davey Boy.” I finally said, and my mother turned around. David smiled behind her.

“Hey Tinkerbell. Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” I pushed past my mother, “Bye. I’ll probably sleep over at Mary-Margaret’s. Don’t wait up.” I was out the door before she could protest.

“You look good.”

“Really? It’s not too much?”

“Nope, it’s totally kissable.” I winked at him, and he scratched the back of his neck.

“Tink…” I shoved him.

“Oh, lighten up, Davey Boy.”

“When did you think of that?”

“Today. I was looking for Halloween costumes for me and Killian, we’re going as Captain Hook and Tinkerbell this year, and i figured when you guys are a couple, you would be joining us. You know, Davey Jones. You’ll even take his last name.”

“Tink, you know I can’t ‘be’ a couple with him. Besides, isn’t he still hung up on Jefferson.”

“You shut your whore mouth.” He grinned.

“I just don’t have a chance.”

“You will. I promise. Honestly, all you have to is sleep with him. He plays it off like he’s some man whore, but every person he’s ever slept with he’s fallen in love with. Jefferson, and Milah.”

“How is he, with Milah?”

“It was two years ago. He’s much better, but sometimes... “

“What?”

“Nothing. Come one, we’re here.” I opened Killian’s front door, stepping in and kicking my shoes of. I looked back and noticed David wasn’t coming in.

“What are you, a vampire? Come on, man.”

“I can’t just walk in.” I rolled my eyes and pulled him in.

“Come on, he lives in the basement. You’re about to see where the magic happens.” I started down the stairs and heard him following.

“Killy! We’re here!” Killian popped his head out from his bathroom, eyeliner pencil in one hand. 

“Who’s we? Oh, hey David! Didn’t take you for a party man.”

“I’m usually not.”  Killian was already back in the bathroom, applying eyeliner. I flopped down in a bean bag chair, and nudged the other one towards David with my foot. He followed suit, but he was obviously tense. 

“So,” Killian said from the bathroom, “Did you tell your mom about your suspension?”

“No. And I’m not going to. Hey, when was the last time your dad was home?”

“Two days. But he’s on a  _ business trip, _ ” I could hear the disbelieving tone in Killian’s voice, “So he won’t be back for another week or so.”

“Nice!”

“Yeah, maybe for you.” David was looking at Killian’s bed. I winked at him.

“Killian, you’re always welcome to stay at my house. My mother would love to use you as a sob story at the church.”

“I know.” He exited the bathroom, running his fingers through his hair. “You guys ready to go?”

“Nah, I gotta get dressed.” 

“Okay, I’ll hang with you, kid.” Killian sat on the floor next to David, leaning against his leg. I could see David start to panic. I pulled out my phone and texted him.

**Tink:** deep breaths ;)

**David:** shut up :)

I walked into the bathroom; normally I would just change right there, but I didn’t want Killian to suspect anything about David. I changed into black fishnet leggings, a tight patent leather mini skirt, with a big white t-shirt tucked into it, puffed out a little, that read ‘the difference between pizza and your opinion is that i ask for pizza’. I left everything else the same, and when I walked out Killian had moved to the carpet with david, and was applying eyeliner to him, their faces close.

“You’re sure about this, Killian?”

“Aye. You look hot, mate. Swear it.”

“Okay, love birds, wrap it up.” Killian didn’t even flinch at the poke, but David scowled at me. I grinned back. Killian grabbed his keys from the coffee table.

“ _ No. _ ”

“Oh, come on, it’s ju-”

“No. besides, we have three people.” Killian looked David up and down, and most likely jokingly, said,

“He can ride in my lap.” 

I have never seen David blush more furiously. I rolled my eyes, and walked over to reach my hand out and help David up. When I pulled him up, Killian feel over, seeing as he was leaning on David’s leg. It was probably a bit exaggerated, Killians a drama queen.

“Let’s go. Leave the Jolly.” Killian jumped up to follow us. As we made our way out of the house Killian grabbed some rum,

“Always nice to have a gift for the hostess!” and he and David fell into step. The night air was my favorite type of summer night, not too hot, and not too cold, and dark, and a little bit of humidity. I knew this was one of the last like it. I glanced behind me at Killian and David, and Killian had thrown his arm around David, and David’s hand was around Killians waist, and he was laughing at something Killian said. I turned back around and grinned to myself.

_ This year might not be so bad after all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this has taken me so long to post, I've been having some writers block. This isn't my best work, but I wanted to get a chapter up to let you guys know that I'm not done with this story. I've started another multichapter fic, so chapters might come a little slower, sorry about that.
> 
> As always, tell me what you guys thought!
> 
> Other news:  
> I am now honorableotp on Tumblr and Instagram, and honorableotp_ on Twitter. They're mainly multifandom accounts, but everytime I update I'll let you guys know on there, so feel free to check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is guys. My first fic. This was kind of just an introduction chapter, I promise we'll meet more characters and get started on the story line next chapter. PLEASE leave reviews to help motivate me, and be a little mean, it'll improve me! If you have any ideas just let me know! :)
> 
> Hey guys, my dad took the laptop to Milwaukee, so I can't update until Wednesday. Please dont give up on this fic just yet! 2/7/16


End file.
